


Happy Anniversary, Pumpkin

by rhysiethecompanyman



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, jack loves rhys: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiethecompanyman/pseuds/rhysiethecompanyman
Summary: Rhys and Jack had spent a year together, a year full of hugs and kisses and dates and everything else in between. Tonight is their anniversary, and Jack is determined to make it absolutely perfect.





	Happy Anniversary, Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sweet itll rot your teeth right out

He looked so beautiful tonight, the dim light emitting from his palm hitting him just so, illuminating soft features. Pale skin, full lips, long lashes, Rhys was something to admire. And admire Jack did, even now as he approached him, drinks in hand. “Well hey there, good-lookin’.”

Rhys blinked, gaze shifting from his screen to him. Their eyes met and God, Jack loved those eyes, always so bright and expressive, and so, so beautiful. A soft smile graced Rhys’ face and he sat up a little straighter in his seat, whatever he was doing on his palm shutting off, “Hey yourself, handsome.”

Jack smiled back at Rhys, sliding a martini glass in front of him, “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone tonight? That’s a real waste.”

Rhys quirked an eyebrow at him, smile still on his face as his fingers curled around the stem of the glass, “Well, my boyfriend was just getting me a drink. I don’t know if he’d like me chatting up a stranger...” He lifted the drink to his lips, taking a sip before setting it back down. Blueberry martini, his favorite.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Jack took the seat across from Rhys, taking a drink from his own whiskey. “Must be a hell of a guy, to win over someone like you.” He shot a wink Rhys’ way and received a snort and a giggle in return.

“Oh yeah, he’s really something. Tall, funny, handsome, super rich, you know how it goes,” Rhys replied, tracing a finger around the rim of his glass, looking at him coyly through his dark lashes while Jack smiled at him. “Smart too. Everyone’s dream guy. I’m surprised he ever went for someone like me.”

Jack let out a single sharp laugh, rolling his eyes and drinking more whiskey as he leaned back in his chair, “Please. He’d have to be a total frikkin’ moron not to want someone like you.”

“Guess that’s why he kept me around for so long, then,” Rhys nearly purred back, still smiling at Jack as he reached across the table, taking hold of his free hand gently, fingers fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Jack smiled, sitting up and putting his glass down, “Guess so.” He leaned across the table and Rhys met him halfway, lips connecting. They kissed slowly, gently; when Rhys pulled away and smiled at him again, he felt his heart pick up in his chest. He loved that, how every smile excited him. How every touch sent something electric up his spine. How every kiss felt like the first. He loved this feeling: the giddiness and the sparks. He almost felt like a teenager again. “...Happy anniversary, pumpkin.”

“Happy anniversary, Jack.”

This was something Jack had never thought he’d get to experience again. The happiness, and the romance. A kiss or an embrace that was just a that, rather than a prelude to the bedroom. It’d been many years since Jack had ever felt so... Close, with someone. But with Rhys, things always seemed surprising; he brought out something a little different in Jack.

Rhys gave another brief glance around the room; Jack had rented out something classy for just the two of them; after all, he‘d asked for a quiet night: A few drinks, dinner, and maybe a little dancing. Rhys’ wish was Jack’s command, there’d be nothing but the best for his pumpkin. Rhys didn’t even know if they could rent the building, and to be honest, they probably couldn’t, but no one who valued their life had ever said no to Handsome Jack.

“Thank you, for all this,” Rhys said, smiling softly. His eyes turned downward as he reached up, a stray strand of hair tucked behind his ear with his free hand. “The place is beautiful, the food was fantastic, the music is lovely... And this martini is amazing.”

“You like it? Mixed it myself,” Jack said, chuckling a little. “I kinda told everyone but the cook to take off tonight. Hell, I woulda told him too, but I figured I’d rather spend all night with you instead of in a kitchen,” he smiled at Rhys, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “But I’m not done yet, baby, we’ve still got the rest of the night,” Jack let go of Rhys’ hand, standing up from his seat to walk to his side. He offered his arm, playful smile on his face, “Would you care for a dance, beautiful?”

Rhys’ face seemed to light up as he got to his feet, taking Jack’s arm eagerly, “I’d like nothing more, handsome.”

The music was slow, if not a little grainy from it’s age, not that it mattered much to either of them. Jack’s hand settled on Rhys’ waist, fingers lacing with the other’s. They moved together smoothly, something like a waltz, Jack thought, though he was too focused on Rhys to really think about much of... Anything, really. The way the light would catch in his eyes as they moved across the floor, making them glitter, it seemed to leave Jack breathless.

“You know,” Jack began, voice gentler than he ever knew it could be. “You really do look beautiful tonight.”

Rhys chuckled back at him, rolling his eyes, “Uh huh. So what do you want?”

“No, I mean it,” Jack said, going to twirl him slowly. Rhys flushed a light pink as Jack drew him back in, knuckles running briefly over his cheek. “You look beautiful, Rhys.”

“I-... Thank you.” Rhys was staring at him, eyes wide, lips parted in surprise. He looked... Happy? Jack wasn’t sure. At least, not until he felt both arms flung around his neck, Rhys resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. They’d stopped their dance, and Jack’s heart sped up when Rhys squeezed him tight. His hands hovered briefly for just a moment, before settling lightly- almost hesitantly -against the small of Rhys’ back.

Maybe it was stupid, to feel like this. It was just a hug. An embrace. Hardly the first time they’d done this. Hell, they’d done a whole lot more just the night before. And this was their anniversary after all, a full year together, (and god knows how much longer dancing around the topic), a year full of hugs and kisses and dates and everything else in between. But something about this felt... different. Special. This whole night had Jack feeling electrified and he couldn’t place exactly why.

“Jack...”

Rhys’ voice snapped him back to reality, and Jack looked at him, their eyes meeting. Rhys smiled at him, and he was leaning in for the second time that night. He kissed him, and all of a sudden, everything clicked in Jack’s head.

Maybe it was the closeness. Maybe the music. The dance, or the kiss. Or maybe it was just the way Rhys looked, dressed up in black and gold. Whatever it was that did it, Jack broke the kiss, leaning away to look at him.

“Jack? Is everything-?”

“I love you.”

Time almost seemed to slow down as soon as those words fell from Jack’s lips. Three words. Simple. Common, even, but Jack had never said that before. Not to Rhys. But he did, he knew he did. Maybe he always had, he just needed the right push.

“Jack... I-...” Rhys sounded... dizzy? His voice had a lighter, airy quality to it. Jack could practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to process what was just said, like he couldn’t believe it. Maybe he really couldn’t. He kept opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to speak but couldn’t gather his thoughts.

”I love you,” Jack said again, smiling at him. “I love you, Rhys.”

“I-...” Rhys was coming back to him now, Jack could tell by the way his fingers clutched at his shoulders. His stunned expression soon faded into one of elation, eyes sparkling, maybe even a little tearful. “Jack!” He buried his face against his shoulder again, Jack could feel the bright smile even through his shirt. “I love you!”

His heart could’ve burst right then. Jack was delighted- no, overjoyed! He picked up Rhys right where he was, bracing the backs of his thighs as he spun with him. They laughed together, even as Jack slowed to a stop. Rhys had eventually leaned back to press his forehead up against Jack’s, both of them giggling like a pair of giddy teenagers.

“Why don’t you take me home?” Rhys asked eventually, as the giggles finally started to fade out. “I think you’ve got a few more anniversary gifts for me.”

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes as he bumped his nose against Rhys’, “You’re really gonna ask me for more? After all this? The best damn anniversary anyone could’ve ever asked for?”

“Mhmmmm,” Rhys hummed his affirmative in reply, grinning down at him. “And you’re gonna give it to me.”

“You’re lucky I love you, cupcake.”

“The luckiest. I love you too, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr or insta @rhysiethecompanyman


End file.
